Connections Behind The Disconnected
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Rip knew he could have handled everything so much better when he saw Gideon again after five years. - Companion story to Disconnected.


Author's Note: Disconnected is a full story but even when I finished it I still had things I wanted to write for it. This is a companion story that shows certain scenes from the other side and elaborates on the time Rip and Gideon spent together, you need to have read Disconnected first.

Enjoy

* * *

Elaine Markham was surprised to see that the door to the apartment next door was open. A man stepped out of it and stalled seeing her standing with Lucy. Quite tall and thin with light brown hair he was clean shaven wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Hello," he smiled slightly, surprising her with his English accent.

"Are you our new neighbour?" Lucy spoke up.

The man crouched down and smiled at her, "I am. I'm Rip Hunter," he offered Lucy his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Watching Lucy shake his hand Elaine smiled slightly at how he was treating her like a person, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr Hunter."

He looked up, "Sorry. Rip is fine," he stood and offered her his hand as well.

"Elaine," she reciprocated, "And this is Lucy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Rip gave another smile.

"I'm afraid we have to go, Lucy has a party to get to," Elaine told him, "If you need any help then let us know."

He looked genuinely surprised, "Thank you."

Giving him another smile she took Lucy's hand who waved goodbye to their new neighbour.

x

Rip watched two of his neighbours leave smiling slightly at the way the little girl bounced along. She seemed to be about the same age Jonas was when he died.

Shaking himself from that thought he headed back down to his car for the last few boxes he had. He didn't own much, which was deliberate and every time he rented a new place he made sure it was fully furnished.

It had been almost five years since he'd left the Waverider and he missed it. The study he had spent years filling with souvenirs from his missions, his room which he had installed the most comfortable bed he could find instead of the Time Master issued one and the leather chair Miranda had given him where he loved to read.

And he missed Gideon.

They'd spent so many years together, so many years where she had looked after him and kept him sane.

Then she was human and the relationship between them changed.

x

Rip would never forget the first moment he saw her.

He may have been under Thawne's control at the time but that moment, that instant connection to her had been like fire through him.

Gideon looked exactly as she did when he dreamed about her, a little nervous considering the circumstances, but she was human and the most incredible thing he could ever imagine.

Once he'd returned to normal Rip wasn't sure what to do. Miranda had been gone for about two years in linear terms but he had only managed to come to terms with it about six months before in his time. Starting a relationship with anyone, even Gideon, felt like a betrayal of his wife. The wife who had been taken from him by a man Rip had thought of as a surrogate father in many ways.

Thankfully Gideon understood without him ever trying to explain and didn't push him into taking their relationship further than he was ready for.

And then the damned 'Doomworld' happened.

Being with Miranda and Jonas again then watching them die over and over had destroyed a part of him. Again Gideon was there to be his safe place, being the comfort he needed and Rip knew he couldn't give her anything back because he was even more broken than before.

Leaving was the only thing he could do, leaving everything to find who he was once again and be able to be the man Gideon deserved. Starting the Bureau gave him focus, a place to channel his anger and help him work through everything.

It just didn't help him miss her any less.

* * *

Rip felt her presence the moment he opened the portal, the familiar electricity sparking along his spine and it felt like coming home.

Except he hadn't counted on her saying no.

It shocked him because Gideon had always believed in him, she'd always known when he had a plan that he needed her to trust him for but this time she turned away.

However Rip knew that he needed to continue on his current course and, hopefully, once she'd had some time to cool down then he would be able to explain everything to her. As his people took the Waverider Rip watched Gideon standing with Sara, her arms folded with the blank expression on her face he'd learned meant she was trying to process and understand the emotions she was feeling. When he'd come back from Thawne's control they were trying to save Nate's grandfather, find the other parts of the Spear and stop Thawne's 'Legion of Doom' but they managed to find a few hours to talk.

Gideon had been human for several months when they first met and she found the emotions hard to deal with. She'd managed to hide how afraid she was of the new overpowering sensations from the crew but she confided in him and Rip quickly learned to recognise when she was getting overwhelmed.

He scribbled a note to her, including his address sliding it into the small case of her belongings hoping she'd contact him.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

x

Rip stood outside the door to the apartment Gideon and Sara shared. He knew Sara wasn't here and Gideon was. Not because he'd been keeping an eye on her, exactly, but he could feel her close.

This was about the eighth attempt, in the past three weeks alone, he'd made to talk to her. Every time he'd chickened out and left without even knocking the door.

Before he could make a decision the door opened and Gideon stood there, arms crossed annoyance on her face. Relief filled him when she allowed him inside, despite the directive that he wasn't to touch her.

It saddened him because he'd missed that connection between them but since she'd arrived in Star City four months ago she'd stayed far away from him. Rip did his best to explain to her, knowing he couldn't give her the full explanation until they were in the Bureau.

"Five years," Gideon reminded him sharply.

Rip threw his hands in the air, "It was fifteen minutes for you."

"No, it wasn't," she snapped back, "I feel the full five years. I feel all that time without you, again. Only this time you walked away from me and stayed away through choice."

Rip froze wondering how he could have been so stupid. He'd missed her for five years, of course their connection meant she'd feel all the time they'd been apart.

A knife went through his heart when she stated, "You know how I feel, Captain but right now I do not want to be with you."

Rip stared at her trying to think of something to say, trying to find the words but from the way she was standing he knew right now nothing would change her mind.

"You know where I am," he finally whispered, "If you need anything...if you do want to talk to me..."

Not able to finish the sentence he left the apartment knowing he could have handled everything so much better.

* * *

Gideon sat staring at the man the paramedics were trying to save. She knew if they were on the Waverider then she could possibly have saved him. Except she hadn't been able to feel it for many months now and it felt like there was a part of her missing.

Tuning out the chatter beside her Gideon thought of her Captain and how long it had been since she'd seen him. Suddenly panic filled her that one day he could be hurt or die and she would never see him again.

Finally able to leave, Gideon started to walk slowly through the city not wanting to go back to the apartment.

She didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened.

That wasn't precisely true.

She wanted to talk to Rip.

She wanted him to remind her he was fine and she had nothing to worry about.

Several hours passed as she wandered not really paying attention to where she was going and not truly surprised that she had arrived at her Captain's address. Nerves filled her. She had dismissed him from her life about a month ago and she wasn't even sure if she was no longer angry with him. Her tangled emotions warred inside her and Gideon sighed because the only person who had ever been able to help her straighten them out was Rip.

Taking a deep breath she headed to the door of the building, a keypad sat there as well as several buzzers. She hoped it was similar to the one at her building where each resident chose a specific code to open the door. Musing for a moment she pressed a code in that she was sure he would choose, smiling that she had chosen the correct code she walked slowly up to his apartment.

Before she could change her mind Gideon knocked, reassured when she felt the familiar spark just before he opened the door.

Gideon was relieved he let her inside and she wandered around the room finding the picture of his family, their family as well one of her.

"You have been with me every day," Rip told her, folding his arms he said, "I am happy to see you but the last time we talked you pretty much told me to get lost."

Gideon quickly explained the reason why she'd come to see him, comforted when he hugged her before his lips touched hers in a soft kiss.

Gideon let out a soft sigh when they parted her eyes still closed, "We should possibly talk about this before anything more."

"Forget talking," Rip kissed her again wrapping her in his arms.

Gideon let out a moan allowing him pull her into his bedroom.

x

"Captain," Gideon moaned softly as Rip pressed her against the wall, his lips sliding long her neck his fingers entwined with hers.

He chuckled against her skin, "You really should use my name, Gideon."

"Which one?" she teased enjoying the new intensity of their connection.

Rip pulled back amusement filling his eyes, "You've only ever known me since I've been called Rip, why would you ever call me Michael?"

She shrugged before sighing when he kissed her again, his hands gently sliding up and down her arms. Gideon slowly rested her hands on his waist and, after a moment, began to pull at the t-shirt he was wearing.

Drawing back slightly Rip removed his t-shirt before he breathed, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Are you?" Gideon rested her hand on his cheek.

Rip nodded, "I am."

Gideon smiled kissing him once more.

x

Rip winced when the sunlight coming through the curtains hit his eyes pulling him from a contented sleep. The soft sigh in his ear made him smile and Rip opened his eyes to the sight of Gideon cuddled close to him still asleep. It had been a long time since he'd shared a bed with anyone and, despite worrying it might be strange, it felt like the most natural thing in the world to be here with her. Gideon's eyes fluttered open making Rip smile.

"Good morning," he murmured, kissing her softly.

Gideon let out a sigh of contentment cuddling closer into his shoulder, "Is it morning already?"

Rip chuckled, "Afraid so but we have some time before we have to move."

Gideon looked up at him sighing happily when he kissed her again. Her arms tightened around his neck pulling him closer. When the alarm sounded forcing them to pull apart Rip grimaced, knowing that the small bubble they'd spent the night in had to give way to reality.

"I need to get ready for work," he murmured.

Gideon pouted adorably, "You're in charge. Be late."

Rip laughed, "Since when do you allow me to slack off?"

"Since I want you to stay here with me," she replied.

Kissing her once more he headed to have a shower. Returning to his bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist he found Gideon looking worried sitting on the bed, the sheet pulled up around her.

"What's wrong?" Rip asked concerned.

Gideon grimaced slightly, "I am trying to think what to tell Sara where I was all last night. She worries about me."

"I'm guessing I'm still not popular," he noted.

"You did disband the team and take the ship," Gideon noted sharply.

Rip grimaced, she was still angry at him, "Can we at least wait until we're both dressed and had breakfast before we get into this?"

Turning back to his wardrobe he felt Gideon stand at his side, she reached out to his coat which hung at the side of all his suits.

"When I started the Bureau it wasn't appropriate attire for my new job," he told her before she could say anything, "I needed to give the right impression and not look like..."  
"An outlaw?" Gideon finished for him.

Rip turned to her, "Will you come to the Bureau and let me explain?

Gideon nodded, "I owe you that chance."

"And even if you don't agree," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, "Promise that you won't shut me out again."

Taking his face in her hands Gideon kissed him softly, "I promise, Captain."

* * *

"I don't agree with this."

Rip sighed as Ava stared at him, arms folded annoyance covering her face, "What exactly do you not agree with?"

Ava turned to his office and motioned to where Gideon sat on his couch with an expression Rip knew meant she was interacting with the computer. This was not going to be good.

"I always intended Gideon to join us," Rip told her.

Ava frowned at him, "I really don't care what you do in your spare time, Rip but your..." she paused trying to find the word before settling on, "Friend will turn around and tell your former team everything."

Rip took a deep breath wondering how long Ava would not have access to any of the systems for.

"I trust no one more than Gideon," Rip stated, "She understands why I've done what I did and has agreed to help."

"She managed to shut down the entire building," Ava reminded him.

Rip chuckled slightly at the memory, "She was just making a point to Agent Lowell."

"What point?" Ava demanded before snapping, "She shut the building down! How did she do that?"

"Gideon was formerly the AI for the Waverider," he replied softly, "We're not sure how she became human. She is still connected to the ship and could have done anything to us for months but hasn't."

Ava stared at him horrified, "You let..."

"I told you," Rip cut her off, "I trust no one more than Gideon. It was my decision Agent Sharpe. Gideon is now a member of the Bureau and I suggest you don't upset her."

Without another word he returned to his office, closing the door he turned to Gideon who was sitting watching him.

"How much did you listen in to?" Rip asked.

She shrugged, "Enough."

"I need Agent Sharpe to be able to do her job," Rip told her, "Please don't cut off her access to anything."

An amused smile touched her lips, "That depends."

"On what?" worry creased his brow he knew that tone from Gideon.

She stood, "I believe you offered lunch if I came here."

"Gideon?"

Smiling up at him she turned and picked up her bag before starting out the office, Rip winced before he followed her. He was going to pay for this in some way.

x

Gideon walked into the Waverider and closed her eyes. Although she could sense her ship again, it wasn't the same as being on board. She turned to find her Captain standing watching her with a smile on his face.

"This is where you wanted to go for lunch?" he asked amused.

Gideon nodded, "I have not been here for some time. I thought it would be nice for us to eat in our home once again."

Rip winced, "We are currently using the ship for training."

"Unfortunately everything shut down about ten minutes ago," Gideon replied, "There is currently no one onboard."

"Okay," Rip stated a little annoyed, "You really have to stop that. I need people to be able to actually do their jobs."

Gideon smiled at him innocently, "I simply wanted to spend some time on my ship since I have not been able to for several months. It is nice to be able to sense it again."

Rip frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It is nothing," she tried to brush it away.

"No," he said folding his arms, "It's not."

"Captain..."

"My name, Gideon," he cut her off, "Please use my name."

"Rip," she took his hand, making him uncross his arms, "I was upset and needed to block my connection to the ship since you would not leave it. I did not want to hear or feel you at the time."

He sighed, "You shouldn't have done that."

Gideon stepped into him, "It was the only thing I could think of at the time but I have not had any of the sedatives since yesterday lunchtime and my sense of the ship came back this morning."

Rip hadn't lost his frown but something suddenly hit him, "Hold on, if you couldn't connect with any systems until this morning how did you get into my apartment building last night?"  
"I guessed the code, Ca...Rip," Gideon told him, pushing herself up to brush her lips to his, "You are very predictable to someone who knows you as well as I do."

Shaking his head Rip kissed her back, "Let's get some lunch."

x

Rip set the plate in front of Gideon with the salad she wanted before sitting across from her and started to talk generally. It felt so good to just spend time with her once more. They were almost finished lunch when Gideon's phone began to ring. She went to pull it out before realising she didn't need to anymore.

"Sara," Gideon said, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Rip could almost see Sara roll her eyes, "You've got to stop thinking every time I call it's something bad."

"Of course," she replied, swatting away Rip who was chuckling slightly.

"I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to be staying with my dad this weekend," Sara told her, "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I am not incapable, Sara," Gideon reminded her sternly.

"I know," Sara assured, "It's just you've never stayed alone for more than one night before and I'm sure Ray would happily spend time with you. You know he wants to introduce you to Star Wars properly."

Gideon glanced over at Rip who raised an amused eyebrow, "I will be perfectly fine alone. I will see you when you return."

When Gideon hung up the phone Rip reached out and took her hand for a moment. She looked at him confused looking down to see the key to his apartment in her hand.

"Since you don't have to worry about Sara finding out," he said, "I was hoping..."

Gideon cut him off with a kiss, "Of course."

"And I also have an idea for your own place," he added.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sara asked for about the tenth time in the past hour as they stood in Gideon's new apartment.

"Yeah," Ray added, "This is a big step to take."

Gideon smiled at their concern, "It is one I am ready for."

"How did you find this place so quickly?" Sara asked looking out the window at the view of the park, "It's amazing."

Gideon smiled slightly, "Even without the Waverider I can use a computer and it is something that I have been considering for a while."

It was a lie as Rip had set it up for her but unfortunately she couldn't tell the others. She didn't like lying to her friends but as she had agreed to Rip's plan it meant she had to.

"Okay," Ray said, "I have to get to work."

"Me too," Sara sighed, "We'll all have lunch on Friday?"

Gideon nodded, "Of course. Thank you for helping me."

Ray hugged her, "No problem."

Sara gave her a quick hug as well before they left her alone.

Gideon stood in the middle of the room and looked around thoughtfully, technically this was a place of her own but she didn't want it. She packed a bag waiting until she was sure the others were far enough away they wouldn't notice her leave.

x

It had been a week since Gideon started talking to him again and they were currently on his couch after dinner, Gideon in his lap kissing him. She'd spent a long time watching people and a great many romantic comedies with Sara over the past few months. Now she had the opportunity Gideon was trying everything she'd seen with him and Rip was not complaining. A knock on the door made them pull apart and Gideon looked down at him with a slight frown at the interruption before she slid off his lap. Opening the door Rip was surprised to find Elaine standing there.

"I'm so sorry," Elaine said, when she saw Gideon sitting there, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Its fine," Rip replied, "Is something wrong?"

Elaine sighed, "Lucy's nightlight is out and Owen is at work. I wouldn't ask except..." she motioned to her bandaged wrist.

"It's not a problem," he assured her, "I wouldn't want Lucy to have a sleepless night," he turned realising introductions were probably needed, "Elaine, this is Gideon. Gideon, Elaine my neighbour. Shall we?"

Rip smiled when he saw Lucy sitting on the couch in her princess pyjamas hugging her doll.

"I hear you can't sleep," Rip said, crouching down in front of her.

Lucy shook her head, "My special sleeping light isn't working."

"Well I will fix that for you," Rip assured her, "Then you can go to bed and back to dreamland."

Lucy grinned and gave him a hug.

"Who's that?" the little girl asked when she saw Gideon standing watching them.

Rip smiled before telling her, "This is my dear friend, Gideon."

Lucy leaned into his ear and whispered, "She's very pretty."

Softly chuckling he nodded and whispered back, "Yes, she is."

x

Gideon took the seat on the couch beside the little girl while Rip went with Elaine to fix the light.

"Are you Mr Hunter's girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

Gideon looked surprised at the question replying, "I suppose I am."

"Mommy said he needs someone," Lucy told her matter-of-factly, "He never has people visit him."

"I have been away for a while," Gideon said, "But I am back now and I will look after him."

Lucy hugged her to Gideon's surprise, "I like you."

Laughing slightly Gideon wrapped an arm around the little girl, "I like you too."

"Okay, honey," Elaine's voice interrupted, "Bedtime. Say goodnight."

Lucy gave Gideon another quick hug before she threw herself at Rip who hugged her back finally taking her mother's hand to go into her room.

Gideon waited until the door closed before she moved to Rip's side, resting her head against his arm, "She is a lovely little girl."

He nodded, "It always brightens my day to see her."

"Thank you," Elaine appeared again, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Rip shook his head, "You know it's never a problem, Elaine. Have a good night."

Gideon allowed him to take her hand and lead her back to his apartment.

"I always like seeing you like that," Gideon told him as they sat down once more.

"Like what?" he asked confused.

She took his hand, "You are a natural father."

Sadness covered his face at the memory, "I'm not sure about that."

"I am," Gideon assured him, "You know you can talk about them with me if you need to."

Rip leaned into her with a grateful smile, "I know."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Rip asked as he stood with Ava in the main control centre.

Ava nodded, "This is what you asked for. Gideon agrees."

Rip looked at her in surprise, "You talked with her about this?"

"She was there when I found it," Ava replied with a slight frown, her dislike of the former AI hadn't abated much in the time Gideon had been working with the Bureau. Rip wasn't quite sure why they didn't get along but knew better than to get in the middle of it unless it was absolutely necessary.

Rip nodded, "Okay. Send the information to me and I'll check it."

"This is your idea," she reminded him, "I've told you plenty of times it's not a good one."

He frowned at her, "It's all I've got."

She rolled her eyes before leaving him alone. Rip let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes hating that he was going to these lengths but it was the only plan he had. Returning to his office he smiled slightly to see Gideon sitting on his couch, the look on her face let him know she was connected to the computer.

He hoped she was going through the mission plans and agent information as he'd requested but sometimes Gideon liked to wander through the systems so he could never be sure. He'd offered to get her an office of her own but she declined, preferring to use his. Rip had no problems with her presence; he actually worked better when he had her there to talk to.

Rip knew that if this was what he needed then she wouldn't be here much longer, she'd be with the Legends on the Waverider and out of his reach.

"What do you think?" Gideon asked after he scanned the information.

Rip folded his arms, "I think it's what we need. What do you think?"

"That if the calculations are right and it will occur within the next few days then this is the last day I can be here," Gideon told him, "And the final night I can spend with you."

Rip grimaced, he knew it was coming but he still wasn't prepared.

Gideon stood resting her hands on his arms, "You can change your mind, Rip. We can think of something else."

"There is nothing," he told her, "I've been trying ever since I realised what was happening."

She looked at him sadly with big eyes before wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head against his chest.

Rip's arms moved around her holding her close to him, "Let's get out of here."

x

Gideon finished packing away the things she'd left in Rip's apartment, removing all trace of herself from it. They'd had dinner, which Rip was currently cleaning up from, and Gideon was worrying about how quiet he'd been throughout the whole evening.

She'd known it was going to be hard when the time came for them to part, she'd tried not to think about it for the past few weeks but now it was inevitable. Heading to the main room she found Rip sitting on the couch, a mug of tea in his hands, staring into space.

Curling up at his side Gideon smiled when he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and she rested her head against his shoulder sliding her arm around his waist happily cuddling close.

"This isn't the best evening," Rip murmured to her, "I'm sorry."

She laughed slightly, "I am with you. It's perfect."

He shifted dislodging her from her comfortable position making her sit up to look at him after he put his tea on the table.

"Captain?" she asked correcting herself before he could say anything, "Rip, is something wrong?"

"Not wrong," Rip whispered, he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "I just want to tell you...I need to tell you..."

"What?" she asked concerned.

Rip squeezed her hand, "I love you, Gideon. I am in love with you. I should have told you before now but I..."

Gideon cut him off with a soft kiss knowing how difficult this declaration was for him, how difficult it was to open himself up fully to her after all he'd lost. She rested her forehead against his, "I love you too."

Pulling her close Rip kissed her once more, they had one final night together and they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

Rip sat in his office staring at the couch where Gideon would spend most of her day for the few weeks she'd been here. His plan had worked and the Legends were back on the Waverider working to fix the anachronisms with Gideon.

"Captain," Gideon's voice came over the private connection she'd set up between the Waverider and the Bureau for them.

"I'm here," he replied, smiling to hear her voice.

"The crew are settling back in," she reported, "You do know what Mr Rory stole from you?"

He chuckled to himself, "He stole something?"

"Captain!" disapproval filled her voice.

"My name, Gideon," Rip sighed slightly, "Please use my name. Sara is now the Captain."

"You will always be my Captain," Gideon reminded him making him smile again, "You know that."

Rip let out a soft sigh, "Be careful, Gideon and look after them."

"Of course I will."

"Look after yourself too," he told her before adding, "I love you, Gideon."

"I love you too, my Captain," she replied.

Rip sat staring at the couch for a few more minutes before shaking himself.

He had work to do.


End file.
